leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Salon Maiden Anabel/Manga/PA/History/SMUSUM
It was revealed that Anabel had become a member of the International Police. She, along with Looker first appear investigating Po Town, where several Ultra Beasts had appeared before breaking out and wreaking havoc on Ula'ula Island. Shortly after arriving, Anabel and Looker meet with and , a pair of children who had previously faced the Ultra Beasts. While she questioned Sun and Moon about the beasts, Anabel had Looker go off to investigate the rampaging beasts to find information on them as well. After receiving the information, Anabel sent out her to battle , another Ultra Beast that emerged from an Ultra Wormhole. Together with Sun, Anabel managed to stun Blacephalon long enough to throw a at it, but Blacephalon immediately breaks out, confirming that regular Poké Balls do not work on Ultra Beasts. Blacephalon retaliates by using on the group, forcing Anabel to get everyone out of the way. Anabel and the others are saved by , the guardian deity of Ula'ula Island, who used a large gust of wind to blow both Blacephalon and its attack far away. As Sun and Moon feed a Mirage Berry to Tapu Bulu to befriend it, Anabel speculates that there must be a man hiding in Alola capable of making Poké Balls that are able to capture Ultra Beasts. Later, Anabel, Sun, and Moon head towards Poni Island. Anabel revealed to Sun and Moon that and Blacephalon are also making their way to Poni. Due to Poni not having an Island Kahuna, there would be no one capable enough of protecting the island from the two beasts. Sun, more fixated on delivering the next Mirage Berry to , decided to head off and find someone who can help him search for it. After docking on Poni, Anabel and Moon arrived at Seafolk Village, which had been evacuated due to the Ultra Beasts' attacks. Worried that some injured people may still be there, Anabel requested to Moon that she help heal any hurt civilians. As they walked through Poni Wilds, Moon asked Anabel how she knew the names of the Ultra Beasts. Anabel then revealed that she knew because she is a Faller, a human who had passed through an Ultra Wormhole. Later, Anabel and Moon traveled to Vast Poni Canyon, where they witnessed Faba battling Plumeria. Anabel confronted Faba about the Aether Foundation's involvement with the Ultra Beasts' appearance in Alola. Worried that his plans could be jeopardized, Faba has his s battle against Anabel and Moon, hoping the distraction would give him the chance to escape. Anabel used her Pokémon to keep the Employees busy while she, Moon, and Plumeria followed Faba. As he approached the Poni Altar, Faba revealed he was aware of his pursuers and proceeded to attack them while assisted by more Employees. During the battle, Moon was grabbed by and taken to the Poni Altar. Later, Anabel managed to defeat and capture Faba. After meeting with Gladion, Lillie, and Hapu, the four traveled to the Altar, where they found that Sun and Moon managed to summon and , the Legendary Pokémon of the Alola region. After explaining what Solgaleo and Lunala are and their connection with , Anabel received a call from Looker, who reported that a large number of Ultra Beasts emerged from Po Town and have made their way to Poni Island. Anabel teamed up with Moon, Gladion, and Hapu to fend off the attacking beasts. Later, a larger than usual wormhole opened at the Altar, which Anabel noted was caused by the . A hand emerged from the wormhole and grabbed Solgaleo, taking control of its body. The possessed Solgaleo captured Sun with its tail and jumped into the wormhole while Moon and Nebby followed after it.